


The Awakening

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, Facials, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: The twins hadn't been his friends, not really; they hadn't been that close, but they had always been kind to Lance ever since he had moved to the States. They were two years ahead of him, the star players on the football team at college and the living cliche of girls wanting to date them, guys wanting to be like them. Only problem for the girls was that they both didn't like girls.Apparently they liked each other.





	The Awakening

Lance hadn't meant to catch them at it, he really hadn't. He had just wanted to ask their opinions on something, and they were always willing to listen and give advice. It didn't hurt that their bedroom balconies were close enough to move between with a little finagling and care; Lance had been sneaking over ever since he was little to visit the two older boys.

He had never meant to catch them kissing, let alone kissing while only in their underwear, hips grinding and...

His hand had slipped, his heart leaping into his throat as he knew he was about to fall. He must have made a noise because both of them looked toward him, just as shocked. Lance thought ruefully to himself about his timing as he started plummeting because if he died, he wasn't going to get to see the rest.

But it seemed fate had other plans for him as strong hands grabbed hold of him, and then he was staring up at the identical faces of the twins who happened to be his neighbors. They hauled him up, two sets of massive biceps flexing, and Lance felt his heart trip as the realization of his near miss finally caught up to him. He felt dizzy, swaying where he stood, and one of the brothers caught him. They fussed over him, leading him inside, simultaneously exclaiming over the accident and chastising Lance for his foolishness.

Lance swallowed hard as he was sat down, the two of them leaning over him with the same concerned expression on their faces. He couldn't help but notice their underwear out of the corner of his eye, though it was hard to miss since it was nearly at eye level. He could see the outline of their cocks and...

"Lance!" Fingers snapped in his face. "Are you okay?"

He jolted and looked up guiltily. Kuro had his arms folded over his chest and Shiro had bent down a bit to stare at his face. They were the same except for their hair, Shiro's all white and Kuro's with just the stripe of it. Other than that it was all identical, right down to the scar across their noses that they had gotten when they both ran into something, or so they had told Lance.

The twins hadn't been his friends, not really; they hadn't been that close, but they had always been kind to Lance ever since he had moved to the States. They were two years ahead of him, the star players on the football team at college and the living cliche of girls wanting to date them, guys wanting to be like them. Only problem for the girls was that they both didn't like girls.

Apparently they liked each other.

"Got something to say?" Kuro asked, a brow arched. He had always been a bit more testy, and no doubt he was not pleased with the interruption.

"I..." Lance tried to explain why he had felt the need to come over but he couldn't seem to get the words out. "I..."

Shiro sighed as he straightened up. "Look, Lance. I know what you saw must have come as a shock..."

"I think I like guys!" Lance blurted out, words tumbling out, spilling in the space between them. The twins stared at him mutely as Lance stuttered and tripped over the words. "I mean, I don't know, not really. I just... I was at the swim meet and there was this guy, and I had never felt that way before. He was just..." He swallowed. Come to think of it, he had looked an awful lot like the twins, at least in body type. "He looked good."

Kuro chuckled and Shiro ran his hands over his face. "You think you like guys?" Kuro said.

"And girls! I still like girls!" Lance said defensively. "I'm just confused and I needed to talk to someone..."

Kuro smirked. "Want to find out if you really like guys?" He slid a sly look toward his brother, who raised a brow at him, but shrugged as if in agreement.

"How?" Lance asked, fingers fidgeting nervously against the seat of the chair.

"Just watch," Kuro said enigmatically before grabbing his brother by the waist and pulling him close.

Lance watched wide-eyed as they resumed what they had been doing before he interrupted without a care in the world. Tongues twined and danced, brief glimpses of them caught between lips clashing together. Shiro's fingers delved into Kuro's hair as his twin grabbed him by the ass and began to grind against him. Lance's mouth went dry as he watched their cocks harden beneath their boxer briefs as they rubbed against each other, a spot appearing on Kuro's where precum leaked into the cloth.

Kuro's head tilted back as Shiro dragged his lips down his throat, tongue laving over his Adam's apple. Lance hadn't even realized he'd moaned when Kuro opened his eyes and turned his head toward him, a knowing grin on his face. "There's your answer." Shiro paused and looked over too.

Lance's fingers clenched as he realized he was rock hard, cock stiff and straining in his shorts. The ridiculousness of the scene made a laugh bubble up--how could he have ever imagined he'd be watching his neighbor twin brothers make out while he watched?

Kuro smiled, never breaking eye contact as he slid to his knees before his brother. His hands went to the black boxer briefs and began peeling them down muscled thighs. Shiro's cock popped free, bobbing gently as it was released. Kuro took it in hand and while he still held eye contact, he put his lips around it.

Lance squeezed his thighs together, body gone stiff with tension as he watched Kuro suck his brother's dick. He was methodical about it, nothing too drawn out or sensual as his head bobbed up and down. Shiro's hands caressed his hair, and he made gentle noises of satisfaction. Lance watched in fascination, eyes riveted to the lips stretched around hard cock. He wondered what it felt like, what it tasted like... He had tasted himself, of course, just out of simple curiosity, but he had no idea if another guy would taste any different.

Suddenly Shiro placed a palm on his brother's forehead and pushed him away. "I want to have fun too," he said, and then pushed Kuro over. His twin lay on the floor, and Shiro turned and straddled him on all fours. Kuro reached up and started jacking the dick hanging above him as Shiro set his free, then they were both using their mouths on each other.

Lance trembled with excitement. The twins were moaning low and deep every once in a while, mouths working each other. Lance's hand strayed to his on shorts, delving inside to grab his own aching cock and start stroking it.

Where Kuro was to the point, Shiro was more sensual about it. It was hard to see it all with him on top of Kuro, but Lance saw his tongue flicking out, playing along the shaft and head; fingers teased at heavy balls, kneading them gently.

Their bodies were amazing. Not that Lance hadn't seen them before at the pool, but it was so very different when they were having sex in front of him. Muscles bunched and flexed, gorgeous and hard and Lance wanted to squeeze them. Shiro's ass was amazing, big and round and firm, and Kuro's probably was the same. Lance stared, awestruck until Shiro lifted his head; his lips were swollen and wet, and his voice had just a hint of rasp as he said, "Get me the lube from the table."

It took Lance a moment to realize he was the one being addressed, then he scrambled to grab the blue tube. Shiro smiled as he pumped some onto his fingers and then onto Kuro's. Lance stared as they began working each other's holes, Shiro teasing and Kuro delving straight in. There were groans and moans, and Lance shifted so he could watch Kuro's fingers shoving their way inside Shiro. Shiro's cock was deep down his throat, balls brushing against his twin's face, and the sight made Lance feel like he was floating. His hand went to the front of his shorts as he groped himself.

Kuro opened his eyes and stared up at him, dark eyes full of heat as he sucked Shiro hard for his audience, then pulled off with a loud pop, Shiro's cock bouncing up to slap his own belly. "Don't get too excited; we've got a job for you."

Shiro pulled off as well, wiping spit from his lips as he sat up. Kuro hummed in appreciation as balls rubbed against his face, and Shiro grinned as he rocked his hips, dragging them back and forth. Kuro sucked one into his mouth and Lance let out a ragged breath as it popped out when Shiro went to stand.

Lance stared in a daze as Shiro tilted his head up with a finger under his jaw. "Still okay?" he asked gently, and Lance nodded. Shiro leaned in and kissed him almost chastely, a soft brush of wet lips and Lance swore he could smell the musk of Kuro.

Shiro pulled away and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to one of the beds before he climbed on top, resting on all fours. Lance's heart pounded as he stared at the wrinkled hole between firm, round cheeks, the dark hairs around it slicked down with lube.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Kuro asked over his shoulder, and Lance jumped guiltily. "He's amazing."

Lance made a noise of agreement, not trusting his voice. He looked down in surprise as hands undid his shorts and shucked both them and his underwear down his legs, revealing his hard cock. Kuro made a pleased noise in his ear, and then big hands were rolling a condom down his shaft. "You have good timing. Usually we fight over who tops, but now we don't have to."

"So you're not going to...?" Lance asked hesitantly.

"Well, if you want me to..." Kuro ran a hand over his bare ass, and Lance felt his ass cheeks clench.

"Stop teasing and get over here," Shiro said over his shoulder.

Kuro grunted. "Typical little brother, so demanding. Who says you get to go first anyway?"

"You're only older by a few minutes." Shiro arched, strong muscles looking gorgeous along his back. "Besides, you should have beat me here."

Kuro huffed and pushed Lance forward until he stood at the edge of the bed. "Here we go," he murmured in Lance's ear. He grabbed hold of the base of Lance's shaft and aimed it toward his brother's hole.

Lance moaned as the head met resistance, rubbing before sinking in fast and to the hilt. Shiro groaned, hips bucking back.

"Good job, sharpshooter. Hit the prostate on the first go," Kuro said. "I'd better get the same treatment when it's my turn."

Lance panted, holding still as he marveled at the fact that he was balls deep inside Shiro when the bed dipped. Kuro smiled at him from across his brother's body and then looked down. "C'mon, baby, open up. That's it." He groaned and Lance realized he was getting his dick sucked. Shiro was speared between their two cocks, filled on both ends. He let out a whimpering moan and Kuro shot him a look. "Better not come before it's my turn." Shiro bucked his hips back, and Lance held on to them for dear life.

It was warm and soft and it was cradling him so nicely that he never wanted his dick to leave. He took a few steadying breaths as he listened to the wet sounds of Shiro pleasuring his brother with his mouth. Kuro's mouth was open as he panted softly, chiseled abs flexing as he fucked gently into the other man's mouth. Lance wished he could see better, but then he might blow his load too soon.

Once he had gathered his wits, he began thrusting, shallowly at first as he gained his bearings. Shiro's hole was so tight around him, and he let out a shaky breath.

"There you go. How's it feel, Shiro?" Kuro asked, and his brother moaned in response.

Lance moaned in answer and had to pause again. God, he was gonna lose it too fast and embarrass himself. He settled himself and started again, fucking slow and steady. Kuro was moaning constantly now, face softly contorted in lust as he fucked into Shiro's mouth at the same time Lance fucked into his ass.

Lance let his hands roam, hesitant at first, then with more surety. Shiro's ass was firm beneath his hands, and he kneaded it with his fingers; Shiro moaned in appreciation, shoving back into the touch. His hands traveled up Shiro's back, feeling the taut muscle and warm skin. His hips picked up the pace as his body urged him toward release, begging to come inside the other man. He panted, sweat beading on his brow as he rutted, eyes glued to where his cock disappeared into Shiro; he would never grow tired of that sight. Soon his climax was building, his balls tightening, and then...

He cried out as Shiro suddenly lunged forward, pulling free. Lance stared in shock at the gaping hole in front of him that he'd just been fucking moments before, his orgasm ruined.

Shiro reared up on his knees. "Can't have you coming before Kuro gets a taste." The other man growled in agreement, and after giving his twin a wet kiss, assumed the position he'd just been in.

Lance scrambled to bury himself and find the pleasure he'd just had. Kuro groaned as if in relief as Lance's cock speared into him, hands going to his hips as he started fucking hard and fast right off the bat. Shiro made a noise of appreciation as he watched, feeding his cock to Kuro as his twin had done to him before. He murmured words of encouragement, hands stroking through black and white locks, telling him that he looked good, that he looked best with a cock in him.

The words, although not meant for Lance, made him hornier. His pelvis slapped against Kuro's ass as he pulled his hips back against him. Shiro looked blissful, mouth hanging open and head tilted back. Lance thought he looked gorgeous--they both did. Lance chased his orgasm growing closer and closer until...

Shiro was suddenly there, pushing him back as Kuro turned around. They knelt below him, and Shiro's hands deftly stripped the condom off. Two mouths went to his cock, kissing over the head of it, tongues lapping and entwining, and Lance couldn't take the sight any more.

With a cry and one hand on each man's head, he came. White spurts of cum flew from him, landing across mouths and tongues and faces, eagerly lapped up and swallowed. He shook at the intensity of it, cock still hard afterward and so sensitive that it was almost painful as the tongues kept caressing him. His knees gave out and he sank to the floor.

The twins ignored him for the moment, lost in the throes of their own passion. They licked the cum from each other's faces, shared it in long, sloppy kisses. Then they were back to their original position, Shiro over Kuro on all fours, and they seemed determined to suck the life out of each other. There were muffled moans and roaming hands as they bucked into each other's mouths, pumping them full of cum, swallowing every last bit.

Lance watched in a daze, cock twitching at the sight. Turned out he really, really liked guys. He was staring off as the twins grabbed hold of him, taking turns kissing him, sharing the mingled taste of each other on their tongues before they dragged him into the bed.

When he finally came back to himself and down from the high of his orgasm, Lance was wedged between them, muscled arms wrapped around him, sandwiching them together. He felt trepidation, like an intruder, but when he tried to move he was held down. "Where do you think you're going?" Shiro asked muzzily, clearly full of lassitude.

"I just... I didn't know if you wanted me to leave after..."

"You can't leave yet," Shiro admonished sleepily. "We're just resting for round two."

"Oh my god. Round two?" Lance asked, eyes wide. "This is wild..."

Kuro chuckled in his ear, hot and heavy. "If you think that was wild, you should see when our cousin Sven visits us." Legs entwined together as Kuro murmured, "Now take a nap; we need that dick to be ready in a little bit."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
